Fleas
by leiaah
Summary: Kiba gets more than what he bargained for after a very fun session of Dynamic Marking. Shino is only more than happy to know that not all Inuzukas are obnoxious... somewhat. Oneshot, crackfic.


**Title:** Fleas

**Style:** Oneshot, crack

**Characters:** Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hana (set in part I)

* * *

Shino stood still, hand extended mid-way towards the thick bark of a tree. His lips pursed slightly in annoyance as his specimen flew away after being drenched in a load of urine. Shino slowly returned his hands to his pockets and turned away from the tree to walk back out into the field where Team Eight were training. Behind his dark shades, Shino eyed Kiba and Akamaru's movements.

The pair had shouted a rushed and insincere apology as they continued to dynamically mark the area around them. Hinata had been smart to train away from the vicinity. Shino's eyes scanned the terrain, and fell on Hinata who was hacking away at a stump with one finger in the renowned Hyuuga taijutsu. He turned once more and his eyes settled on a nearby tree, so he advanced towards it and eyed it thouroughly.

His back was directed to the rest of his teammates. One sure thing his teammates never saw was how Shino lowered his shades down the bridge of his nose to closely scan the bark. The specific insect he was looking for blended almost completely with the bark, and he needed his full vision to be able to spot it.

His onyx-black eyes combed the surface of the bark and just at the crook of the bark he saw two antennae twitching slightly. The smallest of grins adorned Shino's features as he lifted his hand to grab the small insect. He would have had it right then and there, if it wasn't for Akamaru spraying the bark (and his hand!) with fresh, warm, urine.

It had been the pinnacle of his annoyance, and also bordered on anger. With a stronger force than necessary, Shino pushed back his shades up the bridge of his nose and turned menacingly towards the direction of his teammates, all the whilst flailing his hand trying to get the excess dog piss off.

"Kiba."

Was all he said. He needn't shout it, his comrade had a very acute sense of hearing and he'd catch the word instantly. Only... it wasn't just Kiba's name. Shino had made sure to coat the name with as much anger he could let out on.

Noticing Shino's shift in emotions, Kiba stopped his aerobic air-twisting, and landed on the ground, with Akamaru hot on his heel.

"Hey man, sorry about that," Kiba apologised yet again, grinning sheepishly whilst scratching the back of his head.

It was all Shino needed to say, so he redirected his attention back to the trees, looking for at least one that wasn't soiled in Akamaru's piss. He found none. With a heavy sigh he trudged towards the little pond and dipped his hand into it, cleaning it from the urine.

Shino wasn't one who acted vengefully, but he held grudges. When it came to him wanting to look for new specimens, it always seemed like the perfect idea for Kiba and Akamaru to have their little Dynamic Marking session. Shino concluded that he'd consult the insect farm at his house tonight, for he wouldn't let Kiba leave this situation free. The next time Shino would see his teammate, Kiba would get more than he bargained for, and not necessarily in the good way either.

**x**

"Disperse," Shino muttered, sliding his hands out of his pockets to that the little insects could escape and roam around free.

The little critters caught themselves in the light breeze flapping their tiny wings at supersonic speeds, advancing to their target. They approached their unsuspecting victims and landed on their fur, and hair.

Shina fell into step between Hinata and Kiba as they made their way to the training ground where Kurenai would be waiting for them.

"Shino-kun," Hinata spoke up after a whilst of amiable silence.

"Yes?" Shino replied calmly as the girl fumbled with the pockets of her jacket.

"I'm not sure if this is what you're looking for..." she trailed off as she pulled out a small glass jar from her pocket, "but I found this on the tree in my garden."

She handed him the small glass jar, and in it was the intricate woody critter with it's flailing antenaes and long woody legs. He stopped in his tracks as he marvelled at the beauty of the insect and was so delighted that Hinata had taken the time to retrieve the bug for him.

"Well whaddya know! She found one for ya, eh bud?" Kiba's booming voice made Shino cringe with annoyance.

Kiba clapped Shino's shoulder hard. Shino hadn't been expecting it so the glass jar slipped from his clutches, it would've shattered and the bug would've flown away if it hadn't been for Hinata's reflexes and caught the jar just before it hit the ground. Shino bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from releasing all his anger. He gratefully took the jar back from Hinata and took a few steps back.

"Thank you Hinata. I'm going back home to give this creature to my father, we've been waiting for a long time to have one of these with us. Tell Kurenai that I apologise for my absence today."

Hinata smiled and gave a small wave as Shino turned to leave home.

**x**

"Hana!" Kiba whinged as he rolled on the carpeted floor of his living room, Akamaru doing the same.

Hana peeked her head through the kitchen door, her hands mixing some food for the canines of the house, "what?"

"Please come see what's wrong with Akamaru and me, we've been itchy as fuck for two days!" he groaned, clawing at his head as Akamuru bit his rump.

Hana blew a strand of hair away from her face as she retreated into the kitchen to place the bowl on the counter. She washed her hands and dried them off before going back to where Akamaru and Kiba were sat fidgeting and scratching.

She plied away Kiba's hands from his head as she threaded her fingers through his tangled hair, seperating them and studying his roots.

"Kiba! You idiot! Did you scratch your head in _Shikyaku_ mode?"

"No!" Kiba denied.

"I can smell your lie, dumbass. Jeez Kiba! Your heads all scratched and bloody! And you've got fleas you dirty brat!" she pushed him away from her and he stumbled forwards falling onto his front, then proceeded to claw at his head again, then immediately stopped when she shot a glare at him to cease his actions.

"Go take a shower, and get back to me when your head's not a filthy, bloody mess!" she ordered pointing upwards towards the bathroom.

Kiba scowled at his sister as he pulled off his shirt and made a run for the shower.

Hana turned to Akamaru who had been whinging the entire time and scratching every place he could reach.

"Come'ere boy," she signalled to him and he crawled to her, dragging his rear on the floor.

She parted his fur and looked for the little critter that had caused grief for the two, she picked at one and held it gently between her fingers, then shooed off Akamaru. Hana stood and made her way to her room to retrieve a small glass jar to place the insect in. Once that was done, she sat at her desk and took out a magnifying glass to study the bug.

Immediately she recognised the bug and had to stop herself from laughing. As a vet she had to know the different insects and parasites that liked to flourish on the unsuspecting backs of furry animals, she had grown acquainted with some of the Aburame insects, not all of them though, some were kept secret. She only needed to know the ones that were attracted to animals. Even though most Aburame bugs were trained not to attack, she had no doubt in her mind that Kiba's teammate, Shino, had done this to him.

She didn't need to know why either. Kiba was annoying brat sometimes that liked to get on people's nerves. She laughed then uncapped the jar, and the bug ditufilly flew out to find it's victim once more.

**x**

"Aburame!" Hana called out to Kiba's teammate.

The bug-nin turned around in the bustling street and recognised Hana. He courteously paced towards her to see what she wanted from him.

"Hello, Hana-san."

"Heya, kiddo."

Shino stood waiting for her to go on, instead she only stood and smiled at him. He sighed the smallest of sighs that he made sure would go unnoticed before he proceeded.

"Are you doing well?"

"Great," she smiled, canines shining under the noon sun, "I see what you did there, with the fleas. Come take a walk with me and explain. I still didn't tell Kiba though."

He audibly exhaled this time, and closed his eyes in shame at being revealed so easily. He should have known. In his anger, he failed to remember that Hana had passed by his house to have his father accompany her to the parasitic insect farm for her veterinarian training. He cursed mentally as they broke off from the bustling market place to a quieter street.

Hana smiled deviously as she walked, "go on ahead."

"You see, Hana-san. I was trying to collect a very specific insect that would aid the Aburame clan. Every time I would go on these expeditions, Kiba would find it the perfect time to go... Dynamic Marking," he said distastefully, "with Akamaru, hence scaring away the insect."

"Ah, so this is an act of revenge?"

"Quite."

"And how long do you plan on keeping those fleas on him? I'm not worried. I understand they're trained by your clan, so they won't be affecting the rest of dogs in ours."

"A week, as of two days ago."

"Aha..."

He stopped in his tracks and Hana sensed the slight dip of disappointment in Shino. Being an Inuzuka (an older one at that) her olfactory senses were highly developed, and with Shino being a damn near professional at masking his emotions, it took her that slight twitch to her nose to sense the shift.

"Aw, don't worry kiddo. I've told Kiba that we've run out of repellent, and the veterenary ward placed an order on them and we're having them shipped in. I didn't specify when though," said Hana, smirking.

Shino allowed himself to convey a little feeling by openly sighing with contempt and the smallest of smiles adorning his features behind his high upturned collar.

Of course, Hana being taller than the Genin could see the small smile, and she clapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright kiddo. See ya later!" and Hana turned on her heel and made her way back to the crowded market place.

With an annoyed click of his tongue, Shino readjusted his shades. They had slid down slightly by the force of Hana's clap.

"Those Inuzukas... always so brash..." he muttered to himself before wandering off slightly happier knowing that at least that brash Inuzuka was on his side.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Slight OOC-ness never hurt anybody xD I give thanks to my bro for the wicked idea. And yep, hope it made you guys at least smile! :D Oh, in case anyone was wondering _Shikyaku_ is the "Beast Mimicry" of the Inuzuka clan, so Kiba would have been itching his head with clawed nails!


End file.
